


Dinner

by Zoya113



Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 00:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18767287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoya113/pseuds/Zoya113
Summary: Emma tries to cook dinner for Paul.Emma cannot cook.





	Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by deadgranger & I had a bit of fun writing it !! Thank you !

“Oh wow, you’re home early,” Paul called out as he heard the front door open.   
“Yeah, accident at work.”   
“Anything bad?” Paul stirred the pasta he was cooking before pacing out of the kitchen.   
“Nah, not serious,” Emma reported rather nonchalantly, rounding the corner into the kitchen. She had one hand on her hip and the other was attached to an ice pack on her forehead.   
“Woah! What does ‘not serious’ mean to you? Are you alright?”  
“Yeah, it’s mostly for show,” Emma dropped the ice pack down on the kitchen table. “What’s for dinner?”   
“Well I was making pasta for myself because I thought you’d be at work all night. What’s the whole ice pack for?”   
Emma wiped the wet mark left by the ice pack off her forehead, revealing a small bruise. “My bad leg gave way while I was unpacking some mugs from the dishwasher and I slipped and hit my head on the floor.”   
“Ouch,” Paul bit his lip, looking up from his pot to the bruise on her forehead. “Do you need to lie down? Does it hurt?” He brought his hand up to touch the bruise and she flinched away.   
“No, not really. Nora came when she heard all the cups breaking so she saw it all go down. I just put on this whole ‘hurt’ act so she’d let me go home. Didn’t really want to work tonight, some asshole was giving me shit for putting too many pumps into his latte so I wasn’t in the mood.”   
“You should quit,” Paul advised. “If you’re   
trying to get yourself sent home then maybe it isn’t worth it. Also they’re still making you overwork yourself when your leg isn’t better yet and the pay is bad and- you aren’t listening are you?”   
She was paying more attention to the pasta in the pot. “You’re burning it.”  
“Oh, shoot!” He pulled the pot off the stove with a groan. “That’s fine, I’ll make another pot. I’ll make some for you too if you want.”   
“No thanks, I appreciate it but you suck at cooking.”   
“No I don’t! I don’t get why you always say that!” His shoulders fell, disappointed. “You know, I’d like to see you cook then.”   
Emma scoffed. “Oh yeah? So you admit you can’t cook for shit?”   
“I didn’t say that, I just want to see you try and cook something.”   
Emma felt her face redden but she was up for the challenge. “I can cook! Watch, I’m going to make a great dinner for you. You’re going to love it. It’s going to be ten times better than what you cook.”  
“Well I appreciate the sentiment but you don’t have to be rude about it. Go ahead Em. Show me just how awful my cooking skills are,” he put the pot in the sink to let it cook off.  
“Sure! Yeah! I’ll show you!” She marched around to the other side of the kitchen table, rummaging around loudly in the   
cupboards for another packet of pasta to distract Paul from how flustered she was.  
“I’m sure you will. I bet as a college student and a full time worker you have plenty of time to practice cooking.”  
“All the time in the world! I’m thirty, I’ve had practice.” She retrieved the packet of pasta and put a new pot down on the stove. “Jane and I used to have to cook most of our own stuff because our parents were always at work.” Although when she said ‘Jane and I’ she was mostly referring to Jane, but she was almost sure she could work something out. She wasn’t going to make a fool out of herself in front of Paul without a fight. “So I know a thing or two about Pasta that you clearly don’t,” she gestured to the burnt pasta that was still steaming in the sink.   
“I know how to cook, Em. It’s just a little hard not to be distracted when you come in looking like that.”   
“Yeah I know, I’m hard to resist,” her face screwed up in disgust as she put the pasta in the pot and turned on the stove. “I’m trying to cook here, please don’t distract me.”  
“Yeah, sure, irresistible, but I was actually talking about the massive bruise on your head. Are you sure you aren’t like, concussed?”   
“It’s not that big,” she touched it lightly. She could see him staring at her out of the corner of her eye and it was painfully obvious how much he cared for her, she blushed. “And I’m not concussed,” she assured him, turning around and pretending to search for some sort of utensil so he couldn’t see her smile.  
“Well then what’s your excuse for not putting any water in the pot?” He leant over the kitchen table to turn the stove off before anything could burn.   
She spun around slowly, pacing over to the stove as she realised what she had forgotten. She took a deep breath in and pursed her lips, staring deeply into the pot as if that would fix her mistake.  
“Emma, you know what I was always told as a kid?” He started gently as not to spook her out of her concentration. “Sometimes kids will bully you if they’re self conscious about themselves. I think you just tell me I’m shit because you can’t-”   
“Paul, I know how to make Pasta,” she begun calmly but firmly, cutting him off.  
“I don’t think you know how to make Pasta, Em,” he frowned at her with a shrug, telling her it was okay to give in.  
“I just want to make this dinner for you Paul.”   
“At least let me help. I’d really rather that you go lie down on the couch for a bit though. What if you’ve really hurt your head?” He had moved around the kitchen table, placing his fingers lightly on either side of her forehead.   
“It’s seriously not that bad. Please just let me make this dinner for you,” she held onto his arms, looking up into his eyes. Maybe she could guilt him into letting her do something nice.   
“Okay, okay. We can help each other. Just please get some water in that pot before you burn the whole house down.”


End file.
